Scareneko
by TamrielSpartan
Summary: Read for fun if you want, but please read the other version of this. We're not planning on continuing this. Frost & Khrome (We changed it to complete.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sup guys! Alright, I don't know... I think this might just be a one shot... Not sure yet. Anyways, main question probably going to be asked: "Why 'ScareNEKO'? This is a story about Naruto everyone, with Kakashi and Obito. Kakashi Hatake has something to with Scarecrow in a Field in Japanese Kanhi. Alirght so, yeah...Uhmmmm. I kind of realized that no one writes stories about Obito x Kakashi (Kakashi is an uke! ALWAYS :D) I don't know yet if there will be any yaoi in this, there might be If I decide to make another chapter...Maybe... be...Well, see you at the end of the chap or one shot :3 Oh yeah, I decided to post the story on here instead of Wattpad... Since people know me in real life and... Some of my friends don't need to know my secret... Yeah, I'm an EXTREME closet otaku pervert... Okay, people know I'm an otaku, I just love yaoi even though I do not support gay couples in life. I don't hate them! I just don't like what they do. Yeah... Very hypocritical... (don't think I used that word right...)

Do NOT read this. Read Scareneko Version 2. Also I do NOT own Naruto. What would be the point of being on Fanfiction if I did?

Summary: Minato's team is in for a big surprise as Kakashi gets sick before something very, very odd happens...Only one way to find out... -I suck at summary's...-

Minato grinned. His students find it hard to believe that this guy is Yellow Flash of the Leaf. Obito glared at Kakashi, who just looked up at Minato, wondering what the would be doing that day. "Alright everyone! We're going to do some special training!"

Rin tilted her head. "What is it?"

"We're going to play Hide-and-Seek!" he said a little bit to happily.

Minato waited for Kakashi to say something negative, still grinning, but the grin faded as Kakashi said nothing and expressed no emotion. Obito scowled. "How is a child's game, training?"

Kakashi slightly tilted his head to look at him. "This 'child's game' helps you hide in a limited amount of time and hide you chakra, also to try and find the hidden person while hiding your chakra while trying to find them, mainly by feeling the waves the chakra lets off." he explained.

Minato smiled. "Kakashi, that's the most I have ever heard you say in a long time."

Obito growled. "Teme..."

Rin smiled nervously. "N-now now, no need to get angry, Obito..."

Minato clapped his hands together, "Yosh! Let's begin. The safe zone is that tree, where I'll be watching," he pointed. "Kakashi will seek first. You have ten seconds, now go!"

Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned his head against the safe tree and mentally counted to ten. Once done, he head off in some random direction, there were some screams and Rin walked over to where Minato waited. "What happened?" he asked the trembling genin.

"Kakashi jumped out and scared me..." she whispered. "I thought he was an actual scarecrow..."

Minato chuckled. "TEME!" A voice echoed through the training ground. "HOW DARE YOU SCARE RIN!"

Soon, Kakashi walked out of the forest, dragging a shocked Obito, behind him. "Sensei... I found a wild animal." he said dully, "I think it hit it's head because it's stupidity is overwhelming."

"NA-" Obito jumped up to fast and fell down from the rush.

Minato looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, I didn't feel any chakra waves. How did you find them?" he asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I've memorized the sound of everyone's foot steps. Silent or not. I decided I would follow Rin, scare her, so that way I could save myself from having to find Obito." he shrugged.

Minato smiled. "Rin, your turn." saying that, Obito and Kakashi went in separate ways.

Kakashi sat in the most obvious spot possible -a dead white tree- and leaned against the bark, blending in. Rin walked straight pass him a few moments later and Kakashi slipped away to the safe zone. Once Kakashi touched the tree, he leapt into the tree and hid his chakra along with himself in the leaves.

Minato looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi?" he whispered, causing the genin to jump.

"Hai?"

Minato stifled a laugh. "Nothing...Never.. Never mind.."

Obito and Rin stood at the base of the tree and looked up. "Sensei! We can't find Kakashi."

Minato grabbed Kakashi and jumped down. "Ehhh? Teme was cheating?!" Obito exclaimed.

"No, baka." Kakashi muttered. "I simply came here when I was sure no one would see me."

Minato looked at the sky. "Guess that's it, see you tomorrow."

Kakashi coughed and walked away just lifting his hand up as a gesture to say 'bye'.

Kakashi puked. For some odd reason he had gotten sick. Looking at the time he let out a sigh of relief as he cleaned everything and pulled up his mask. Opening his window, he jumped across the roof tops to the training grounds. When he arrived, he immediately felt sick.

Minato landed next to him and smiled. "Good morning Kakashi!" he greeted him

"Morning Sensei.." Kakashi whispered as he paled.

"Are you feeling ok Kakashi?" Minato looked at his student. "You look... Pale."

Kakashi coughed and nodded his head. "Yeah... Just..."

"Just what?"

For once, Kakashi was glad Obito was around. "Oi! Teme! Today, I'll beat you for sure!"

Rin landed next to him a sighed. Kakashi shrugged. "Okay, fight me."

Obito lunged at Kakashi pinning him to the ground. Kakashi threw his hands up. "Oh no!" he dully exclaimed. "You beat me! For I have been wounded."

Obito glared at Kakashi. "Teme! Take this seriously!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and slipped out of Obito's grip. He offered a hand to help him up, but Obito swatted it away. "I don't need your help."

Kakashi turned around and gave Minato the 'what-are-we-doing-today?' look. Minato grinned. "Today we are going to pack and for the rest of the week, we-and my wife- are going to go camping!"

"May I stay home?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope." Minato said.

"Also, isn't your wife pregnant?"

"She'll be fine!" Minato said happily. "We're going to be there."

"Besides..." Minato muttered. "This is Kushina we're talking about..."

"What's that?" Rin asked.

"Nothing!" Minato jumped. "Meet me here in an hour. Just bring the usual things you would bring on a mission, kay?"

Kakashi left instantly, hoping that Minato wouldn't try and corner him so they could finish where the left off. Once he made it to his apartment, he started to cough his lungs out. Pulling his mask down he leaned over the sink as he coughed up blood. "The...Heck.." he said between gasps.

He cleaned his mask and put it back on, before he went to go and pack for the... 'Trip'. Sighing he slipped on the satchel. He never brought much on missions. Besides, his satchel contained water, clothes, and other stuff.

Kakashi jumped to the training grounds. He was twenty minutes early, so he jumped into a tree and decided to take a nap.

Obito grinned. "He's late."

Rin frowned. "And I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason to be late too."

Kushina leaned against 'the' tree and closed her eyes, smiling. While Minato looked around for Kakashi. Now, Kakashi being Kakashi, taught himself to keep his chakra hidden while he slept, making it impossible for anyone to find him while on missions.

Minato thought for a second. "OMG! LOOK, IT'S KAKASHI, LET'S PULL OF HIS MASK!" He shouted, unbelievably loud.

Kakashi's eye's shot open and he jumped down from the tree. Kushina opened an eye and closed it, as if nothing had happened. Kakashi winced. The blood rushed through his body since he had jumped up so quickly, making him stumble from the shock.

Kakashi stifled a cough. Obito smirked. "Awwww, is Kakashi sleepy?" he said mockingly.

"No, I simply arrived early and decided to save my energy for the trip." Kakashi shrugged. "Your idiocy takes away a lot of it."

Obito growled, while Rin kept him from attacking. Minato looked at Kakashi with a worried look. Kushina smiled. "Maybe we should call of the trip." she murmured. "Re-schedule."

"Perhaps..." Minato sighed. "Alright, come back to training tomorrow guys... Trips cancelled. "

A/N

Goddess crackers... That. Was. BORING. SERIOUSLY! UHG. I never really thought this part through... So yeah, a second chapter will be up. THIS IS SO BORING. GAAAH. Anyways, let me know if I made any mistakes... :3 Review please


	2. Importan info for Scareneko

Hey everyone! Because I was just free writing for the first chapter -and I was tired like heck :'( - I'm going to rewrite Scareneko, I'll leave the original one up and Frost and I will work together to make a better version! Mainly since the first was just... Uhg, I can usually write better then that, along with Frost. Anyways, I'm sorry if we take a while with updating. Life just hates me. Literally. I have the worst luck... Why? My luck is between good and bad, so it'll change all the time :( Look, now I'm rambling on an on about useless crap. Thanks for your support! -the three people who reviewed- Also I am NOT discontinuing the story! So do not fret :3

~ Love, Khrome


End file.
